(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pair of pipe pliers with an auxiliary pressurizing mechanism, and more particularly, to a mechanism that allows relative pressurizing between a fixed jaw and a curved, movable jaw.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pair of pipe pliers operates by inserting a pipe work piece into a slightly inclined opening formed between a curved, movable, toothed jaw and a fixed, toothed jaw at a force output end of a handle. The work piece may then be turned as desired. However, in practice, it usually requires several adjustments since it is difficult for the pliers to match the size of the work piece. Furthermore, it is also difficult for the pliers to be removed from the work piece after turnings since the work piece is held by the pliers by means of engagement at a certain inclination.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to present a pair of pipe pliers with an auxiliary pressuring mechanism to apply a relative pressuring to secure the work piece between the curved movable jaw and the fixed jaw at the force output end of the handle. The auxiliary pressurizing mechanism includes an additional auxiliary handle, or an additional laterally spiral force structure to achieve the purpose of pressurizing to secure the work piece.